1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery, and specifically to adding fletches to arrows.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of archery is one where consistency leads to accuracy and accuracy leads to success. Serious archers can spend countless hours perfecting their equipment with the end goal of precise repeatability for each and every shot. Arrows themselves can quickly become a source of inconsistency if care is not taken to properly build them from raw shafts. Fletches are one of the most important components of an arrow in that they must be light enough to not upset the balance of the arrow, and they must provide an appropriate amount of drag and spin to stabilize the arrow.
Generally, fletches comprise a planar flight control surface and a flanged base approximately perpendicular to the planar flight control surface and are attached to arrow shafts using an adhesive while held in place by a specialized device known as a fletching jig as the adhesive sets. The task of fletching arrows is a tedious one which takes several minutes per arrow, depending on the type of adhesive and type of fletching jig used. Common problems include poor adhesion and misalignment, which, to properly repair the arrow, both require stripping the fletch from the arrow and restarting the process.
In addition, the fletching jig must also be maintained to ensure consistent performance. Adhesives and residue must be cleaned from the jig regularly to prevent misalignment issues and to prevent the jig from adhering to the arrow or to the fletches themselves.
The task of fletching arrows is generally performed indoors at a desk or table. If any fletching problems occur in the field, the archer is forced to use another arrow and is usually limited to the arrows he has on his person. This is especially prevalent in competitions where several archers may shoot at the same target, and it is common for one arrow to damage the fletches of another. Other common instances that result in fletch damage are: improper storage, an arrow passing through a target, shooting through heavy brush, and fletches scraping against the ground or other object.
Furthermore, many arrow shafts are known to have different flight characteristics depending on their rotation angle relative to the string. In order to determine the proper rotation angle, it is usually necessary to shoot several arrows and compare the points of impact. In order to maximize consistency from arrow to arrow, it is also necessary to align the fletches relative to this rotation angle. Normally, this task is relegated to only the most dedicated of archers as it involves much trial and error as well as refletching arrows, usually multiple times.
One attempt to enable a jigless fletch includes fletches attached to a piece of shrink tubing which slides over the shaft of an arrow, then heat is used to secure the tube into place. Another similar attempt involves a one piece fletch and tube which requires an adhesive to secure the tube into place. Both of these attempts do eliminate the need for a fletching jig but do require a secondary process and thus suffer from some of the other limitations of conventional fletching. Another attempt to solve these problems involves a one piece fletch assembly surrounded by an annular wing. This device is not permanently attached to the arrow shaft and thus is easily field replaceable, and it allows the archer to easily change the position of the device to maximize consistency. However, this device is subject to damage, and must be replaced when damage occurs. One other attempt to solve these problems includes a fletching assembly which attaches to the trailing or nock end of the arrow. This assembly screws into a standard insert which is secured to the arrow by an adhesive. This device has the advantage of easily replaceable individual fletches, but cannot be rotationally adjusted. Also, the additional weight of this assembly may upset the balance of the arrow, depending on the point weight attached to the leading or point end of the arrow.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fletching apparatus which enables easy installation, field replaceable fletches, adjustable position, and minimal added weight. Such an apparatus would save time and allow an archer to tune his arrows precisely, providing accuracy through consistency.